1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly recharged and discharged, while a primary battery is incapable of being recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while high-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used as a power source for driving the motor of a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle.
Rechargeable batteries may be used in small electronic devices such as single cell batteries or motor-driving power sources, etc., such as battery modules in which a plurality of cells may be electrically connected. A rechargeable battery module may connect electrode terminals of unit cells in series or parallel with a bus bar.
When internal pressures within a rechargeable battery, of which a case may be made of metal, etc., increase by an abnormal reaction, for example, the rechargeable battery may explode or catch fire. Further, when rechargeable batteries are connected in parallel and a short-circuit occurs, the short-circuit current may be distributed to the rechargeable batteries connected in parallel, thereby triggering a chain reaction.